


Рок-н-ролл

by LizziRiver



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это рок-н-ролл. По большей части, это всегда рок-н-ролл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рок-н-ролл

Это почти всегда одинаково. Его рука на твоей талии, и ты не можешь понять, почему он так отчаянно хватается за твою рубашку, ты поешь would you be mine, а он улыбается и целует тебя. Или ты целуешь его. Это рок-н-ролл. По большей части, это всегда рок-н-ролл. Даже когда рядом только груда одежды, бутылка виски и забытые костюмерами вешалки. Иногда тебе кажется, что каникулы кончились и вот-вот наступят суровые будни. Или ты просто даешь волю своему подсознанию, и тогда получаются самые страстные энкоры. Что лучше? Ни то, ни другое.

«Натурал», - в его случае это легче сказать, чем сделать. Это всегда по-разному, его дыхание на твоей щеке, то, как он беззвучно подпевает почти каждой песне, но особенно – “Sleepwalker”, как твои руки сжимают его волосы, запрокидывая голову назад, обнажая бледную шею. Это так похоже на секс, что ты гордишься собой, потому что ты хотел, чтобы так было. Чего хотел он, остается загадкой. Может, поразвлечься, а может, узнать, каков ты на вкус. Или он страстно, безумно в тебя влюблен. Зачеркнуть это? Нет, не стоит, это голосование с многовариантным выбором. Ты, конечно, понимаешь, что это игра, ты сам говоришь это в каждом интервью, пишешь в твиттере и повторяешь перед сном вместо молитвы, да ведь? Да ведь? Иногда даже ты сам уверен в этом. Вы болтаете, смотрите фильмы вместе с группой, пьете пиво, и ты действительно веришь в то, что вы друзья. А потом он красит губы синей помадой, которая так легко размазывается по твоему лицу. “I’m the gay Christmas elf”, - говорит он и смеется хрипловатым мальчишеским смехом, будто ему пятнадцать и у него ломается голос. Черт, да он выглядит на пятнадцать. Это весело. Ты хочешь возразить ему, сказать, что временами это не так весело, временами он прижимает тебя к себе слишком сильно, дышит чересчур часто, и так пронзительно смотрит. Ты едва видишь его глаза, скрытые длинными прядями челки, но ты знаешь, на миллион долларов уверен, что ему сейчас совсем невесело. «Вы знаете, это весело», - говоришь ты в интервью. Девушка с микрофоном бросает на тебя неверящий взгляд. Они все сговорились. 

После вашего первого совместного косяка, он сказал, что любит тебя. Фрэдди и тебя. Тебе бы было намного легче, если бы он говорил о Меркьюри. А еще он сказал babyboy. Ты усмехнулся и принес ему еще пива. Друзья ведь так поступают, да? Правда, минеты вряд ли входят в область дружеских услуг, но тебе срочно нужно было сделать гребаного Крюгера. Засыпая, он бормотал love ya тебе в шею, так что да - выкуси, Фрэдди. На утро он заваривал тебе кофе, пока ты фыркал, отпуская шуточки по поводу его прически. У вас не было дружеского утреннего секса в ванной. В этот раз.

Это рок-н-ролл, смеешься ты, потому что тебя тошнит от слова «весело». Он смеется вместе с тобой, и это нехорошо, ведь тебе становится нужно, просто крайне необходимо прижать его к себе изо всех сил, растрепать волосы, может, даже поцеловать. На концерте в этот день первый куплет Fever получается особенно коротким. Но это ничего, принимать невинный вид у тебя выходит лучше всех. Ты стучишься к нему в номер посреди ночи, но естественно, он не слышит. Ты сам едва слышишь этот стук. Возвращаешься к себе и долго смеешься. Наконец-то действительно стало весело, думаешь ты, и роняешь, исключительно случайно, бокал с прикроватного столика. Осколки разлетаются по ковру. Ты терпеливо собираешь их оставшуюся половину ночи. Ты, похоже, очень любил этот бокал, потому что сморгнул пару слезинок. Это было случайно. Все равно. Вы друзья.

Ты ни разу не видел его с девушкой. Фанатки не в счет. Это нездорово, он ведь видел тебя с парнями, он и все те, у кого есть доступ в интернет, но дело не в этом. Ты беспокоишься о нем. Нет, ну, вот это совсем неправда, ты беспокоишься, неужели он спит только с тобой. Тебе бы хотелось иногда так думать. Но ты знаешь, это не приведет ни к чему хорошему, ты объявляешь в интервью: “I’m very single!” и находишь себе парня на одну ночь. Опять. Разве можно оставаться честным с самим собой все время, думаешь ты через пару недель, заваливаясь к нему с пивом. Только по-дружески. “I miss you, babyboy” говорит он, и ты влип.

Каникулы все же кончились. Одновременно с туром. Кончились полупьяные ночи, сонные торопливые утра, кончились поцелуи при всех, да и наедине тоже. Все кончилось. Рок-н-ролл кончился. Ты перестаешь бить посуду, вставать посреди ночи, перечитывать его сообщения в твиттере (нет, этого ты не делал вообще никогда), и начинаешь вести нормальную жизнь. Ха-ха.

Как это ни странно, через пару месяцев ты действительно ведешь нормальную жизнь. Оказывается, тебе просто надо было дозировать его. Одни накрашенные светло-розовым блеском МАС губы в неделю. Два приступа безудержного хриплого смеха в месяц. Один пристально-пьяный взгляд перед сном. 

Еще через какое-то время у тебя появляется парень. Отличный парень, такой, с каким хочется остаться подольше. На которого можно смотреть сколько угодно. И не только смотреть. Наконец-то все стало по-настоящему правильно, думаешь ты. Как всегда, зря. Ты просыпаешься ночью, тяжело дыша, вздрагивая в подушку, открываешь глаза и пытаешься разглядеть темноту. Твой парень тоже проснулся.  
-Плохой сон?  
-Нет, - говоришь ты, потому что правда это залог хороших отношений.  
-А что тебе снилось?  
-Рок-н-ролл.

У него не появляется девушки, хотя тебе этого очень хочется, ведь ты беспокоишься о нем. Ну конечно. Вы не можете перестать видеться, потому что это просто невозможно. И потому что вам этого не хочется. Каждый раз ты вспоминаешь, даже если не хочешь, как он прижимался к тебе, как шептал тебе в шею что-то важное, как ты целовал его, смешивая цвета ваших блесков для губ. Он обнимает тебя и утыкается лицом тебе в плечо. И ты бы сказал, хотя может и не вслух, потому что банально и пошло, но себе ты бы сказал, что мир и правда останавливается в эти минуты. Потому что это всегда рок-н-ролл, но иногда, иногда все же случается, что это рок-н-ролл и немного любви.

Однажды он звонит посреди ночи, и ты приходишь, а как же иначе. Только в этот раз ты остаешься. Звонки, удивленные возгласы, истеричные вопли фанаток, все это будет потом.   
-Как будто я всегда знал это, - неловко говорит он. Забавно, на самом деле, ему казалось, что ты не поймешь. Ты смеешься до слез.   
-А ты знал с самого начала?  
-Да, - отвечаешь ты, потому что, как выяснилось, не всегда залог хороших отношений правда.


End file.
